turtledovefandomcom-20200216-history
Talk:Horatio Seymour
I went ahead and scrapped the 191 stuff. It was probably presumptuous of me, but Silver never came back to support it, and I think "Silver said so" just isn't enough to stand up to our speculation policy anymore. TR 19:28, April 21, 2011 (UTC) :No, I agree. And since you announced your intentions on that new Forum, and I didn't object, I certainly don't see it as presumptious. Whether we should have waited for ML4E or one of the part time mods . . . Well, from a practical concern, more often than not it's just the two of us who show up in the course of a given day, so running this place like the two Consuls of Atlantis is a pretty practical, appropriate leadership style a lot of the time. Turtle Fan 19:33, April 21, 2011 (UTC) :Maybe a note explaining that it's been suggested that Seymour was President in 191, but that it was never canonically confirmed and that we're no longer satisfied that he was, would be appropriate. We've been citing his presidency as a matter of fact for a long time, and I believe it's become gospel on one or two fora, thanks very much to our endorsement of it. We sort of owe our readers an explanation. (And if that's just me posturing by pretending this place is more important and widely-read than it really is, well, better for a wiki to err on the side of self-importance than half-assedness; I've seen plenty in the latter camp, and they're appalling.) Turtle Fan 19:37, April 21, 2011 (UTC) ::Just today I read a glowing endorsement of our project at AH.com, so you have a point. :::Oh, that's nice, what did they say? Turtle Fan 03:21, April 22, 2011 (UTC) ::Of course, someone else came along and said we aren't perfect (which I guess is true, but who wants to hear that?). TR 20:07, April 21, 2011 (UTC) :::Oh--Well, fuck them. No, we're not perfect. We've got too few people to be perfect. Since the AHL is defunct there's not much we can do to change that except hope people wander in and try not to scare them off--which we end up doing anyway, based on Mr "Give Me A Reason To Change It Or It STAYS!!!" And EoGuy, and that Usskok jerk. And getting people from the Videssos board, if it's even still there, would mean encouraging Silver to rediscover his interest in us. So no. We'll just be imperfect. Turtle Fan 03:21, April 22, 2011 (UTC) GotS Election Results Likewise here. State Seymour won with 138 electoral votes to Lincoln's 83 but leave the list of states in the election article. ML4E (talk) 19:42, August 10, 2016 (UTC) Screw up on Template I edited the Democratic box template on the article to mention that Horace Greeley also ran on the Liberal Republican ticket in the 1872 election. However, when I did that, it screwed up the rest of the templates below that. I apoligize for any inconvenience I might have caused, but can someone please help me fix this mess? -- 14:00, September 7, 2016 (UTC)Jacob Chesley the Alternate Historian :I removed it. It's specific to Greeley, and we don't have a Greeley page, unfortunately. If Seymour had also been a Liberal Republican nominee as well, that would be one thing, but since he had absolutely no connection to that one-and-done party, the info does not belong here. TR (talk) 16:07, September 7, 2016 (UTC) ::Meh, alright. -- 13:35, September 8, 2016 (UTC)Jacob Chesley the Alternate Historian